


Secret Sketches

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, artist, artwork, secret drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Peter finds your sketchbook only to be met with drawings of him





	Secret Sketches

Every artist has a muse. For some it’s music, others it’s fictional characters, other artists even. But, for some people, their peers happen to be their muse as was the case for you. Your muse went by the name of Peter Parker.

His hair is short and brown and curly, it’s never gelled down. Instead, he keeps it rather disheveled half the time, something you found endearing. His eyes were bright, brighter than the skyline despite them being a deep brown and his jawline was sharp enough to chisel your pencil. And, he wore layered clothing, how he did that every day was beyond you seeing as it did get warm some days. But, he always had on a sweater with a flannel underneath. But, that wasn’t everything.

He held himself in a way you found interesting. He was teased and he kept to himself, watched the floor a lot when he walked down the halls but in class, he was open for discussions, answering questions. He even had a confidence to him, as if no one ever treated him poorly.  He’s captivating.

You had to keep drawing him but not just black and white pencil sketches. You drew him as if he were a character, animated at times. It didn’t really matter how you drew him because you never got bored and it always kept your mind occupied, plus, it helped he never noticed. That’s another thing you like about him. He’s too caught up in whatever is going on in his life to be paying attention to you or really anyone besides Ned. He’s focused.

A small detail you didn’t notice though is how you weren’t the only one with a fascination in the arts. Peter liked to vlog. He dabbled in photography as well but he was into film, strictly a hobby for the moment but he enjoyed it which is what brought him to your art teacher’s classroom after school during the same time you were discussing your artwork for your final.

“I’ll be with you in a minute, Mr. Parker.” Your teacher said, their attention pulled to Peter and he nodded with a timid smile. “Have you started yet at least?” Your teacher’s attention is back on you but you’re busy watching Peter walk around the classroom, picking up a sketchbook.

This wasn’t unusual. Sketchbooks in the art room were fair game. Anyone could look at them. The only rule was that unless it had your name across the front, you were not to draw or mark anything inside. But, that wasn’t your class sketchbook, it was yours. It was your personal one you still had on your desk.

“Y/n?” Your teacher grabs your attention.

“Sorry,” You shake your head quickly. “Uh, yeah, yeah of course.” You bite your lips nervously.

“You don’t sound confident.”

“No, no, I am. It’s fine. I started and everything. I just needed to make sure I had the due date right.”

“Too busy in your personal work?” You teacher teases.

“Kind of.” Your cheeks burn with touches of embarrassment, watching Peter from the corner of your eye as he flips through your sketchbook.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah. I’m good. Thanks.” You say quickly and start away from their desk. “Uh…” You approach Peter and tap his shoulder, him jumping and turning quickly.

“I-is this…is this yours?” He asks, looking to the muddied page he had open and back to you.

“Yeah…” You say quietly as you rub the back of your neck. “Can I have it back?”

“Mr. Parker?” Your teacher grabs his attention.

“Coming.” He smiles and hands you your sketchbook, his cheeks turning a vibrant red. “Uh, y-you’re really good but…those…they’re a lot of me….”

“Yeah…” You swear he could feel your embarrassment radiating from you. No one was in the classroom and no one ever actually goes through any sketchbooks. It’s a science and tech school, no one cares. But, of course, Peter does. “I’mーbye.” You rush your words, pulling the book from Peter’s hand and leaving the classroom as fast as your feet allow you.

Was it stupid to have your sketchbook at school where you could lose it and anyone could see what’s inside? Yes. But you did it anyway because you drew when you had nothing else to do. You didn’t always go straight home after school so it was easier to carry your sketchbook with you. You never thought anyone, especially your muse, would ever see what’s inside. It’s simply embarrassing to be caught drawing someone when they have no idea.

Footsteps sounded behind you in the empty hallway but you kept walking even when they sped up to a soft jog. You just wanted to get home and crawl under a rock, find your other sketchbook to bring to school the next day. Just, anything to be away from this place. But, a hand lightly touched your shoulder and you turned your head to see Peter with that timid smile you’ve drawn a thousand times.

“You…you ran out.” He shrugs.

“You had to talk to Mr. J, didn’t you?” You ask, your voice as timid as his smile.

Peter rubs the back of his neck as you two walk down the hall. “Yeah…it can wait through. Wasn’t important.” You nod in response but choose not to say anything, the air falling silent as Peter opens the door for you. “Why do you draw me?” His question is hesitant as he puts his hands in his front pockets.

“I don’t know.” You mumble, your eyes on your shoes, watching the pavement beneath them. “Just do, I guess. You have good bone structure, good practice.” You answer half honestly.

“Oh…” He says as if to be disappointed. “Can I keep one?” He asks bluntly.

Your head snaps up and to the side to look at him but his eyes are in front of him, his cheeks back to that vibrant red. “W-why?”

Peter shrugs. “I liked them, I don’t know.” He chuckles softly.

“If you want…sure.” You hand over your sketchbook. He already saw everything so why not just let him pick one?

“I don’t mind.” Peter says softly. “That you draw me…I mean. It, uh, it’s kind of cool.”

“And totally embarrassing.” You admit.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. I vlog sometimes…and people look at me weird all the time because I’m filming them.” Peter gives you a nervous laugh, flipping through pages, careful not to touch them too much or too harshly. “It’s okay.”

“This is different though.” You roll your eyes. “I actually know you.”

“I don’t mind.” Peter repeats as he hands your sketchbook back. “Is, uh, this one okay?”

You smile at the drawing. It’s one from your chemistry class. Peter was lost in some other word, paying no attention to your teacher and you couldn’t help but draw it but you exaggerated the doe-eyed expression and added a thought bubble of a galaxy above him. He happened to be wearing a NASA sweater that day. It was done in color and it was one of your favorites but you let him have it anyway.

“Yeah, yeah.” You tear it out along the perferation.

“Thank you.” Peter looks at it again, smiling softly. “H-hey, I, uh, I wanted to do a video for something, that’s why I was in Mr. J’s class in the first place and to talk about some photography stuff. Oh, that’s a thing I’m also doing…but only sometimes ya know? Like since I have the camera, why not?” Peter starts rambling quickly, his eyes not able to stay on one spot and his hand gesturing with his words. “Would it be okay if…if you drew and maybe I can like film it or something? Only if you’re okay with it and everything. If not, I totally-”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” You cut him off and beam up at him. “It sounds fun. But, I’m not gonna draw you again.”

“Really?” Peter takes in a breath of relief. “Awesome,” Peter says but quickly catches himself. “That you’ll do it not not draw me…you still can if you want or not. It’s up to you.”

“I’ll draw Spider-Man or something.” You joke.

“That works.” Peter bites his lip, suppressing the proud smile. “Well, I-I gotta head home but…do, do you wanna put your number in?” Peter asks shyly, pulling out his phone.

You take the cracked phone, quirking a brow but ignoring the damage and type in your number. “There ya go.” You smile, handing it back.

“Cool, I’ll text you later.” Peter smiles bright before heading off in the opposite direction.


End file.
